City Under Siege: Chapter One
by Digidynasty
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran get a disturbing call from Syaoran's mother. Will it come soon enough to warn them? If you review, I'm not sure I'll get it, cause my e-mail's messed up, so try e-mailing me directly, kay?
1. Default Chapter Title

City Under Siege:

Chapter One

# " A darkness will form

_To conquer all man_

_Beware of the past_

_For evil has a plan"_

_ _

__Syaoran walked home alone from another day at school.He kicked a rock and mentally kicked him self for not having the courage to say what he wanted to say.The image of a certain auburn haired girl, with bright emerald green eyes, comes into his head.Along with a name like no other: Kinomoto Sakura.Syaoran smiled at thought of Sakura.He'd known her for what…five years?They'd captured Clow Cards together and Syaoran had grown fond of her.

_Oh admit it, baka!You love her!_But no matter how hard he tried, he'd never had the courage to tell her.The thought of just having her say his name out loud sent shivers down his spine.

"Syaoran-kun!"

_I can almost hear her.Man, I need more sleep._

__"Syaoran-kun!Wait up!"

"Huh?"Syaoran turned around and almost fell backwards in shock.There she was, Sakura, running up to him, calling it out his name, and he wasn't daydreaming!

Sakura ran up until she finally caught up to him and stopped to catch her breath."Syaoran-kun, I've been calling your name since you left school.Why didn't you wait for me?"She finally asked.

Syaoran blushed slightly."Gomen ne, I didn't hear you."

Sakura frowned."Didn't hear me?"She put a hand to his forehead."Are you feeling okay?You look a little red."

Syaoran pulled back before he blushed more."Hai, I'm fine.Why did you call me?"

Sakura smiled."Silly, have you forgotten already?We have that science project together, remember?"

_How could I forget!_Syaoran mentally kicked him self again.He'd totally forgotten about the project, where he'd been teamed up with Sakura.He was so excited he almost fell out of his chair...actually he did…

"_Okay class, I've already given you the assignment, now I'm going to give you your partner."Their science teacher had announced."Chiharu you're with Takashi.Naoko you're with Tomoyo. And Syaoran you're with…"_

_Syaoran crossed his fingers and prayed to Kami-sama he'd be with…_

_"…Sakura."The teacher finished._

_Syaoran jumped for joy, but his sweater caught onto the something on the desk and slammed him back into his seat.He fell to the side and off his chair._

_Sakura, who sat in front of him, immediately got up and lent him a hand."Are you all right, Syaoran-kun?"_

_Syaoran blushed redder than he ever did before, just then.Half out of embarrassment, and half because Sakura was holding his hand."H…h…hai, Sakura-chan."_

_ _

The rest of the day was a blur from then on. 

_So why did I forget now?_Syaoran thought.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran shook his head and came back to the present."Nani?"

"I asked you what you wanted to do?"Sakura repeated._What is with him today?Usually I'm the space case._

"I…uh…you decide."Syaoran replied.Science was never his best subject.

"Well…" Sakura started."We could do it on lightning."Then Sakura giggled.

"Nani?"Syaoran asked.

Sakura covered her mouth."Nothing, it's just that when I think of us doing a report on lightning…" She giggled again."You're an expert."

Syaoran smiled and started to laugh with her.True, his most famous attack, besides his elemental attacks, was lightning.That didn't mean he knew it from a scientifical stand point.He knew the more…magicianal view of it, and its uses.But, he had said Sakura could decide."All right.Lightning it is."

"Where should we study?"Sakura inquired.

Syaoran stopped walking."I don't know.Where do you want to study?"

Sakura nodded."Well…the library has some stuff, but truly, the best place would be your house."

"NANI?"Syaoran exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, I mean you have all those magician books.I'm sure they'd have something on the anatomy of a lightning bolt or something."Sakura paused and frowned."Why?What did you think I meant?"

Syaoran smiled on the inside._She's still as clueless as she was back in the fourth grade.Makes me love her even more._He thought."Nothing.My house it is!"They started walking again to his apartment.

When the got to his apartment, Syaoran took out his key and opened the door.Sakura stepped in and smiled at the colored of the walls.The walls were covered with forest green wallpaper, very fitting for Syaoran._He always did like green._Sakura thought with a smiled.

Syaoran put down his school bag, and Sakura followed with hers."Do you want something to eat or drink?"Syaoran offered.

"Iie, but thank you anyways." Sakura replied sweetly.

Syaoran nodded."Wait here, I'll go get my books."He ran off to his room.

Sakura made her way to the dining table and brought out her school supplies, notebook, paper, pencil, etc…

Syaoran came out carrying a good five, six books with him.He set them in the middle of the table."Ready to start?"

Sakura's eyes went wide at all the books he had."This is going to take a little longer than I thought."

Syaoran laughed. "This is nothing.Maybe a quarter of what I actually have back there."Sakura giggled and they started looking through the books.Some were in Japanese so Sakura read those, while others, Syaoran had to read.

Sakura and Syaoran rummaged through the books for what seemed like hours."Here's something."Sakura said." 'A lightning bolt can be miles long, and yet, only about an inch thick.'Wow."She copied the fact onto her paper.

Syaoran scanned his book again." 'It says a lightning bolt occurs when positive charges from the ground, meet up with negative charges from the storm cloud.'"Syaoran read.

They continued to work until it was about six o'clock.Sakura glanced at her watch, (The one Yukito gave her) "Oh my gosh!Tori is going to kill me!I have to get going!"She packaged her stuff and grabbed her backpack.

_Tell her!Tell her!_Syaoran got up."Sakura?"

Sakura turned to face him."I...uh…I wanted to say…" Syaoran was interrupted when the phone rang._I thought I turned the ringer off!_Syaoran smiled to Sakura."Wait just a sec.He ran to the phone."Moshi moshi.Syaoran speaking."

"Xao Lang (Is that how you spell it?)"A voice said weakly on the phone."H…hahaoya?"Syaoran said."What's wrong?!"Sakura came over when she heard him talking to his mother. 

"Xao Lang, I…must warn you."She replied.

"What wrong?!"Syaoran asked desperately.

"A evil…force is…coming.You…must…prepare.8…" Her breathing got harder.

"Hahaoya!"

"8…6…4…" Then the line went dead.

"Hahaoya!Hahaoya!"Syaoran called, but no reply.He reluctantly hung up.

Sakura put a gentle hand on Syaoran's shoulder."What is it?"

"My mother was warning us about something.An evil force she said.We need to prepare."

Sakura thought for a moment."Anything else."

Syaoran got frustrated."Iie!She…she was too weak to say anything else!Demo…"

"Nani?"

"She said a number…864.What could it mean?"

"A place?A password?"Sakura tried.

"Iie!A flight number!"Syaoran exclaimed.

"She's coming here."Sakura caught on.

"We've got to check out when it arrives."Syaoran picked up the phone again and dialed the number."You planning on leaving?" He asked.

"Iie, it's more important to stay here with you."She replied.

Syaoran smiled."Arigatou."

Sakura smiled back and shrugged."We're friends aren't we?Friends are there for each other when they need them."

_But I want to be more than friends._"Hai, friends."

Syaoran and Sakura had called the airport and found out Flight 864 was arriving from Hong Kong in Japan the next afternoon.They both agreed to meet her after school.Sakura had been very supportive of Syaoran during his time of worry.But she longed for them to be something more._I want him to love me like I love him._She had thought.

They now sat in math, one class they all had, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi, and Rika.Sakura tried to concentrate in her work, but something was bothering her.Something that sent chills up her spine.

Sakura shivered and glance over at Syaoran, he looked over at her and nodded.Something was up, and both of them could sense it._But what is it!I've captured all the Clow Cards and turned them into Sakura Cards.Could this be the evil force Syaoran's mother tried to warn us about?_

Just then the wind began to pick up outside.Sakura glanced outside the window and saw the white clouds turn a dark black._This is not good._

There was a loud bang and the door to the classroom blew open.Loud hollers and cries could be heard from the hallways.Sakura and Syaoran shot to their feet.They ran to the door, while the kids in their class stood up and began to worry what it was.When they looked out, they saw bodies of their fellow classman littering the floor."What is going on!?"Sakura exclaimed.

The hollering got louder and a semi transparent thing came screeching into the classroom.It almost hit Sakura, but Syaoran pulled her to the side.It flew through the classroom, twirling up people's bodies, making them pass out.Meilin and Tomoyo ran to the door to Sakura and Syaoran."What's happening!?"Meilin cried.

"An evil force just made it's appearance."Syaoran said, still holding Sakura.

Sakura saw Naoko, Chiharu, and Takashi go down."Iie!"She tried to run to them, but Syaoran held her back.

"There's nothing you can do for them now!"He said, though he too had to turn his head from the sight.The creature would wrap around the person, draining their energy and making them turn ghost white, before collapsing.

"We have got to get out of here!"Tomoyo shouted over the cries and screams.

Soon, more hollering could be heard, and Meilin shouted."More are coming!"

"We've got to leave, now!"Syaoran said.He started down the hallway, pulling Sakura along.

"We can't just leave them!"She cried.

"We're not!We'll come back for them!I promise!"Syaoran said, Sakura reluctantly ran away from the classroom, Meilin and Tomoyo behind them.

Three creatures were trying to cut them off."This way!"Syaoran rammed down a door to his left and ran through.The girls followed him, and he slammed it shut.The creatures were beating the door, trying to get it open.

"We're trapped!"Tomoyo said.

Syaoran ran to the window and tried to get it open."It's locked!"

"They're coming through!"Meilin said, leaning against the door.Sakura came up and blocked the door with a chair.

Syaoran grabbed another chair."We are getting out of here!"He threw it through it at the window, breaking it into a million pieces."Come on!"

Tomoyo went through first, then Meiling, followed by Sakura.Syaoran made ready to jump down, when the spirits finally broke down the door.He jumped down hastily."Let's go!"

No one moved.Syaoran followed their gazed and gasped.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak."Hahaoya?"

"Otousan?"(SP?)Syaoran said in disbelief.

Behind them, Meiling and Tomoyo screamed and tried to dodge the spirits from touching them.

Sakura brought out her key and turned it into a staff."Shield!Release and dispel!"Shield went around Meiling and Tomoyo, protecting them, for now.Sakura turned her attention to the two figures before them."Who are you!"

Syaoran brought out his sword."They're fakes!Out parents are dead!They can't be real!"

"Sakura!"Sakura looked up to see Kero flying her way.

"Kero-chan!What are you doing here?!"Sakura asked.

"That doesn't matter now!What you have to know is that this is a powerful evil force, that evil Clow Reed himself was unable to defeat!"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at his "father"."I knew it!This is the evil force hahaoya warned me about!"

Syaoran's "father" unsheathed his sword."Our master wishes you to join us."He smiled.

Nadashiko, Sakura's mother, brought out a similar sword."And she won't take no for an answer."

Both "parents" charged in after Sakura and Syaoran.Sakura dodged a swipe from Nadashiko."I won't fight you!"

Syaoran blocked a blow from his "father" with his own sword."Sakura!They're not real!They died along time ago!"

Sakura blocked a blow with her staff."But they look so real."Sakura had a hard time taking all this in.She'd never known her mother, but always dreamed of meeting her.Wanting to know if she really looked anything like her.

Syaoran attacked his "father" relentlessly, fully believing they weren't the real things.

Nadashiko smiled and held out her hand."Come with me, my daughter.We can be together once again."

Sakura paused then her hand slowly came forward.When it was close enough, Nadashiko sneered and slice at Sakura's hand, making a small gash on the back of Sakura's hand.Sakura pulled back her hand and winced. She looked up with tears in her eyes."Why are you doing this?"

Nadashiko didn't reply, but instead took another swipe, opening a larger gash in Sakura's leg.Sakura cried out in pain and fell to her knees.

Syaoran kicked his "father" away and turned to see Sakura down on her knees, looking up with horror at Nadashiko."Sakura!"He brought up his sword."Force know my plight, release the light!Lightning!"His attack hit Nadashiko and she flew back, landing besides Syaoran's "Father".

Syaoran ran to Sakura's side, and lifted her up into his arms.She grabbed onto him and cried into his uniform.Syaoran turned to Tomoyo and Meiling, who were still safely in Shield.The spirits had given up and flown away, seeking other prey."Come on!Let's go!"He started running away from the school, the two girls following him.They had to find sanctuary until they could figure out what they were going to do.

_ _

__


	2. Default Chapter Title

City Under Siege:

Chapter Two

_Your family will turn_

_Best friends will change_

_Do not give up hope_

# Keep your foes within range

_ _

__Sakura slowly opened her eyes and squinted as light flooded in.She heard material being ripped and felt someone bandaging her leg.She opened her eyes more and looked to see Syaoran wrapping her wound."S…Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked up and smiled."You're awake."

Sakura slowly sat up."Hai…I must've fallen asleep.But when?Where?"

Syaoran tied off the cloth."Well, we made a hasty escape from school.You were wounded, so I carried you.You must've been weak, because…"

"I fell asleep in your arms."Sakura finished.She blushed."Gomen ne.I didn't mean to…I…"

"Don't worry.It's okay."He bent down and grabbed the cloth he was using to make strips out of.Sakura looked and saw it was the uniform coats they usually wore in the winter."Iie!You didn't have to use that!I would've been fine without…"

"And let you bleed to death?Yeah right."Syaoran snorted."It's a small loss compared to…" He stopped.

"Nani?"Sakura inquired.

_Instead of losing you._Syaoran thought."Nothing.It doesn't matter."

Sakura frowned, but stopped the questioning there.She looked around.Tomoyo and Meiling were asleep in the corner of the area they were in.Speaking of which…"Where are we?"

"I found this underground workplace."Syaoran explained."The force seems to be concentrating on the surface.We'll be safe here, for a while."

Sakura remembered their friends."Chiharu!Naoko!Takashi!"She jumped to her feet."We have to…ahh!"Her leg was still weak, and Sakura would've fallen, but Syaoran caught her.

"You're not going anywhere.You've got to stay here."

"But what about our friends!Touya!Otousan!"She argued.

"I'll look for them.Don't you worry."He set her safely back in the ground.He got up and started out of the area._I don't like the idea of leaving her, but we have to know what's going on topside._

"Syaoran-kun, matte!"Sakura said.

Syaoran stopped and turned to her."Nani?"

She smiled."Be careful, please?"

He nodded."I promise."Then he left.

Hours later, Sakura was still up worrying about Syaoran._I hope he's okay._

"He's going to be fine."Tomoyo said next to her.

Sakura smiled."Hai, I know, demo, it still worries me, because…"  
Tomoyo smiled."Because you love him."

"Shhh!Want to wake up Meiling?"Sakura said.They glanced over and saw Meiling still asleep in the corner.

"But you do."Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura nodded meekly."Hai.That I do.We've been through so much with the Clow Cards, and I know he doesn't get along with Kero but…Wait!Where's Kero?!"Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo frowned."He was at the school, but I don't remember him coming here."

Now Sakura was very worried."Where is he?"

"Right here!"Sakura turned and smiled as she saw Kero fly in carrying a small bag.

"Kero-chan!Where did you go!?"Sakura held out her hands as Kero dropped the bag.

"Well, with this new force, I thought we'd need some of the old things.I brought the Clow Book, and something else."He handed her a scroll.

"What's this?"

Kero flew and landed on Sakura's shoulder."It's a prophecy that Clow Reed-san gave me and told me to use if ever the force came back."

Sakura unrolled the scroll and read:

A darkness will form

To conquer all man

Beware of the past

For evil has a plan

Your family will turn

Best friends will change

Do not give up hope

Keep your foes within range

Surrender the wand

Surrender the sword

Give in for a time

Bow to the evil lord

The time will come

When love will bind

The body and soul

The heart and mind

The last part was smudged and she couldn't read it.Sakura frowned."What does it mean?"

"I don't know.He died before he could tell me.All I know is, it's going to be useful for us against this new force."Kero replied.

Sakura nodded."Maybe Syaoran-kun will know something about this."

"Yeah, where is the gaki anyway?"Kero asked.

"Kero!Syaoran-kun is not a gaki!Besides, he went to the surface to see what he could find."

"I hope he's careful."Kero said. 

"Hai, me too."

Syaoran's first stop was the school, to see if any of their friends were still there.When Syaoran got there, he saw absolutely nothing.All the bodies were gone.Not a trace of their comrades was left.Syaoran made his way to Sakura's house and saw here too, nothing was left.No one was there at all.Syaoran went down the streets seeing the same thing.Everyone in town was gone!He went downtown and saw no one there either.

Syaoran went by a T.V. store and saw an announcement."All contact to the Tomoeda District has been cut off.More news after this."Syaoran frowned._No contact?That means no help?I'd better go back to Sakura and tell her what I know._Syaoran left topside and once again went underground.

Sakura reread the prophecy, but had no idea what it was about.She paused and sensed something."He's back."She said even before Syaoran came into view.Meiling, who was now up, ran to Syaoran."I was so worried!"She put him in a strangle hold.

Syaoran wrenched her off him and walked over to Sakura."No one was there."

Sakura frowned."At the school?"

"Anywhere."Syaoran plopped himself next to her."The school, your house, downtown.Everything's deserted."

Sakura gasped."Oniichan!Otousan!Where could they be?"She started to cry.

Kero floated up."They could've escaped."

Syaoran gently took her hand."Sakura-chan. I think everyone in town's been captured."

"Iie!"Sakura buried her face in Syaoran's chest and cried.Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

Meiling let out a growl, but a glare from Tomoyo, shut her up.Kero pouted.

"Don't worry.We'll find a way to get them back."Syaoran reassured her.

"But what if they get me."She glanced up at him.Her green eyes, bright with unshed tears.Syaoran wanted to glance away, because it caused him so much pain to look at her."Or you."She finished.

Syaoran gasped silently._She's worried about me getting captured?_

__"Syaoran-kun, I couldn't bear it if you were caught."Sakura said.

Syaoran pulled her close and whispered in her ear."I won't let them get either of us."

Sakura smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.Tomoyo sighed at this._Oh!How kawaii!_

__Both Sakura and Syaoran gasped and bolted up."Nani?"Tomoyo asked.

"Someone's coming."Kero said.Meiling ran behind Syaoran and Sakura moved in front of Tomoyo.

One shadow could be seen coming from the entrance.Syaoran pulled out his sword.The shadow split into two shadows, until the figures came into the light."Hahaoya!"Syaoran exclaimed.

"Yue-san!"Sakura cried. 

It was true.Standing in front of them was Syaoran's mother and Sakura's guardian Yue.

"How'd you find us?"Syaoran asked.

"Yue-san here, found me, and led me to the Clow Card Mistress."Syaoran's mother answered.

Yue kept his impassive face and said."I always know where my mistress is."

"How did you escape?"Sakura asked.

Yue looked down."It wasn't easy…"

_Yukito, Yue's other form, sat at home alone, studying for school.The spirits barged in throwing everything into disarray.Yukito changed into Yue and fought off as many of the creatures as possible.No matter how many he fought, more would come.They could feel his presence.Sense who he was. _

_"I have to get to my mistress!"Yue said.He spread his wings and made a hasty escape._

_He flew over the streets, seeing bodies being carried away, all white and dead like.He went to Sakura's house and saw Touya and Fujitaka being carried out of the house.Their bodies too were white as chalk.Yue started sensing for his mistress' aura when he sensed another aura, very close by.It was strong, so Yue followed it, ending up at Syaoran's apartment.There he had found Syaoran's mother searching for her son.He flew down there and after debating, agreed to lead her to Sakura, where Yue was confident they would find Syaoran._

__

__Syaoran nodded after Yue finished his tale."Arigatou, Yue-san."He bowed his thanks to the angel guardian.

"I didn't do it for you."Yue replied coldly."I did it for my mistress."Yue knew about Sakura's feeling for Syaoran.Though he wouldn't dream of interfering.This was part of her destiny.He played no part in it.

"What do you know about the evil force?"Kero asked the new arrivals.

Syaoran's mother stepped up."From what I could tell from the bodies I saw, before they were taken away, their energy was drained out in the easiest way possible, their souls. 

"That's why they turned white!"Kero said. 

"Oh no!Oniichan and then others!"Sakura exclaimed."We have to get them back!"

"Matte Sakura!We don't even know where they are!"Syaoran said.

"They're being held at the high school. It's the biggest place in the area."Yue said.

_Keep your foes within range…_"I'm going there!"Sakura said.

"Not without me!"Syaoran said.

"If Sakura-chan is going, so am I!"Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I go wherever my Syaoran goes!"Meiling added.

"We all go then."Yue decided.Everyone agreed and made plans to get their friends out.

Author's Notes: And the plot thickens, ne?How do you like it so far?More happens in the next chapter.Go on!Read it!


	3. Default Chapter Title

City Under Siege:

Chapter Two (2)

Syaoran and the others crouched behind bushes, watching the school where Yue had said the town was being held captive."There doesn't seem to be a lot of guards."Syaoran observed.

"That's cause they don't expect us coming!"Meiling said kinda loud.

"Shhh!"Everyone told her.Meiling pouted, but remained silent.

"Come on."Yue said and led everyone to the back of school.When they got there, they stopped."We should split up into groups.Try and find out their exact location."

"Good idea."Syaoran agreed."Sakura, Yue, and I will be in one group.Hahaoya, can you take Tomoyo and Meiling?"

"Hai, my son."She replied.Sakura was amazed her Japanese was that good.Sakura would never speak Chinese so well.

Meiling was about to protest, when Syaoran held up a finger."Now is neither the time nor the place, Meiling."

Meiling opened her mouth to reply, but shut it when Syaoran's mother placed a firm hand on her shoulder."Trust his judgment, Meiling."Meiling slowly nodded.

"Okay, Syaoran-kun, Yue-san, and I will come in from the field area.The other group will go inside and see what they can find."Sakura said, then the two groups left on their separate missions.

Li-san, Syaoran's mother, led Tomoyo and Meiling around the school and into the halls.They systematically began checking the rooms.

Tomoyo opened one classroom and gasped.Meilin opened one on the other side of the hall and reacted the same way.Li-san, Syaoran's mother, came to them."Each room has approximately 20 individuals."

It was true.Inside the classrooms that Tomoyo and Meiling had checked, including the rest of the classrooms, lay the bodies of the town.Strangers, friends and family lay unmoving.Their lips, gray as ash, their skin showing no sign of life running through their veins.All color was drained from their bodies, leaving everything a little duller, a little darker.

"We must make a plan to get them out."Li-san proposed.

Both girls nodded and then gasped.

"I don't think that is a wise choice."A voice said.

Li-san whirled around and was face to face with her husband.She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

The figure smiled."We meet again, dear wife."

"You are not the man I married.You are an incantation of darkness."Li-san countered.

"I would have thought you learned your lesson backing China.It seems I was wrong."He pulled out a sword."Prepare to die!"He charged at her.

She pulled out her own sword, similar to Syaoran's, yet lighter, making it easier for a woman to wield.She blocked the blow.

While Li-san fought, Nadashiko, or rather the figure of her came up behind Tomoyo and Meiling.

She placed two firm hands on their shoulders.They both scream and collapsed, their souls taken, their skin death-white.

Li-san turned from her battle."No!"She fired a ball of magic at "Nadashiko" blowing her back.

He attention occupied, her "husband" sent a spirit at her.It twirled around her, ignoring her death cry, draining her body of its most precious possession, its soul.Li-san turned white, like all the other victims, and fell to the floor.

"Nadashiko" got to her feet."Three down, four to go."She smiled and she and "Syaoran's father" disappeared.

Yue took lead and the four, him, Sakura, Syaoran and Kero, made their way to the playing field of the high school.They took "base" behind the bleachers, and looked over the scene before them.A dark figure stood in the middle, surrounded by its minions, the screeching soul-takers.They twirled around the figure, praising it, in a way.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes."That's the person responsible for this.He unsheathed his sword and started out.Sakura called forth her wand and followed him.Kero transformed into his full form, and follows, Yue flying above him.

The creatures stopped their screeching and turned to face the invaders.The figure did not turn to face them, or even move to face the coming onslaught.

Syaoran and the others stopped dead in their tracks as the figure finally turned to face them.

The figure, a woman, gazed at them with blazing red eyes.She had long jet-black hair, half pulled into a bun.She wore a kimono with red roses and black leaves against a white background.Her bright green sash countered the darkness of her demeanor. 

"I've long awaited this encounter."She said.

Keroberus's mouth dropped."Na…Natsuo?"

"Ah, yes, the guardian beast of the seal, Keroberus.Come to try and stop me?"Natsuo replied.

Keroberus growled."How did you escape!?"

Yue's blue eyes narrowed to thin ice slits."You broke the seal."

"Very good winged one.And now that I'm back, I need only take out the four of you, to have complete control of the city."

__"That's what you think!"Syaoran countered.

Natsuo threw her head back and laughed."Are you referring to the three invaders my servants found snooping around in the hallways?"

Sakura's eyes widened."Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-san, Li-san, no!"

Natsuo smiled."Don't worry.They're just taking a little rest."

Keroberus took to the air, followed by Yue.The battle had begun.

Syaoran held his sword in front of him and went after Natsuo.

Some of the minions went after Sakura.Keroberus blasted some, as did Yue.Sakura swung her staff trying to make contact with the creatures.Though when it was supposed to hit them, it went through them!

"Hoe!!!Ghosts!"She dodged more as the swooped down, trying to have her meet her friends' fate.

Syaoran was in his own battle versus Natsuo.She had a staff with the head of a cobra on its tip.It was all black, with yellow eyes.

Syaoran wanted to slice at her, but she met each blow, preventing her from bisecting her.

"You are strong, but alone you are nothing!"She jumped back and held her staff in from of her.The cobra's eyes on the staff began to glow.A yellow beam came and hit Syaoran in the chest.He cried out in pain and dropped his sword.He fell to the ground.

This caught the attention of Sakura."Iie!Syaoran-kun!"She had her attention off the creatures so one dove down.

"Sakura!"Keroberus dove towards her and the creature hit him instead.He roared in pain and collapsed to the ground, his soul gone.

"Kero-chan!"Sakura ran to him, but Yue dove down and snatched her up.

"Iie!"Sakura tried to wiggle free.

"We have to escape my mistress!Ahh!"

Natsuo hit Yue in the back with a blast from her staff.He dropped Sakura and fell to the ground.

Sakura feel and called out a card."Float!Transport me safely to the ground!"

Float came out and wrapped around Sakura, slowing her descent and brought her safely to the ground.

"Ha!You dare defy me?!"Natsuo said and aimed a blast at Sakura.

"Shield!Protect me from the powers of darkness!"Shield protected her for a time, but Natsuo continued the barrages and Shield soon collapsed.Natsuo let loose another blast and it hit Sakura.

Sakura put up her hands to ward it away, but the blast knocked her to the floor.

Natsuo walked up to her."After you there will be no one to stand in my way!" Natsuo raised her staff.

Sakura grabbed her staff besides her, blood streaming down from her hands and arms, and slowly pulled out a card.

"Light!Drive back the evil that hunts me!"Light came forth, causing all the creatures in the area to screech and disappear.Natsuo screeched as well, as the light shown brightly all around her.

Sakura ran to Syaoran, while Natsuo was distracted, and called out two cards."Power!Fly!Lend your powers to me!"White wings grew out of Sakura's back and Power's green aura surrounded her.She picked up Syaoran, his body lifeless in her arms, and flew away from Natsuo.

When the Light diminished, Natsuo growled."This isn't over Clow Card Mistress!There's no one left!I will find you!"

Sakura closed her eyes against the voice of Natsuo.She knew they'd meet again, and Sakura would make her pay for what she did to everyone.For now though, Sakura looked down at Syaoran."Hang in there, Syaoran-kun.Please.Stay strong, for me."She whispered to him and continued to fly back to their hideout.

__


	4. Default Chapter Title

City Under Siege:

Chapter Three (Part One)

_Surrender the wand_

_Surrender the sword_

_Give in for a time_

# Bow to the evil lord

Sakura stared at the sleeping form in front of her.Syaoran hadn't woken up yet, but Sakura could still sense _him _inside.Somehow he had survived the attack from Natsuo.

Sakura pulled out more bandages and began wrapping and tending to her own wounds.Her hands and arms had seen the wrath of Natsuo, but not without a price.Sakura's upper arms were burned and so she could not use them well.She had though, first wrapped Syaoran's wound on his chest.Sakura winced as she slowly wrapped the bandages around her arm.She was glad Kero had brought a first aid kit from the house.

Kero.

Yue.

Sakura saddened at the thought of her friends out there captured.Everyone she knew and loved was gone.Sakura began to cry._I don't know what to do._

__Just then, Syaoran began to stir.Sakura gasped and quickly wiped away her tears.Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, and then winced.He looked up at Sakura staring down at him."Am I dead?Or do I see an angel in before me?"

Sakura smiled sadly."You almost did."She croaked.

Syaoran frowned."Don't cry.I'm okay.See?"Syaoran tried to sit up, but cried out in pain as pure agony ripped through his chest.

"Syaoran-kun!"Sakura gently laid him back down."Baka, you should rest."She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Syaoran nodded then saw her arms."Nani?What happened?"

Sakura winced as she tried to hide her arms behind her back. "Nothing. I was hurt during the battle."She saddened.

"Where are the others?"Syaoran asked, but already knew the answer.

Sakura felt tears fall down her eyes, but didn't bother to wipe them away."They're gone.Captured by Natsuo."

Syaoran's hands clenched into fists."We'll get them back.I will make Natsuo pay.

Sakura eyes widened."Iie.I won't let you."

Syaoran frowned."Nani?"

"I won't let you go and get captured.You're all I have left.I…I need you."Sakura said softly.

"Hey, I'm not going to get captured."Syaoran reassured her."Together we'll be strong enough to…"

"Not if you don't get some rest."Sakura said.

"But I…"

"Syaoran-kun."Sakura said sternly."Don't make me use the Sleep Card."

Syaoran smiled."Hai, okay."He slowly closed his eyes.

When Sakura thought he was asleep, she began to hum a sweet [lullaby][1] that she remembered her mother sang for her.She couldn't remember the words, but could play the melody in her mind perfectly.

After she finished the song, she laid down next to him and fell asleep.

Syaoran though, had not fallen asleep, but stayed awake to listen to Sakura's lullaby.When she laid down next to him, and her breathing became regular, Syaoran wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.Each keeping each other warm.Syaoran soon fell into a restful slumber.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, but turned and couldn't find Sakura besides him.He felt magic grow in the room and sat up quickly.Only slight pain came to him.He scanned the room and saw Sakura with all the Sakura Cards in front of her, in three piles.She scooped them up again with her left hand and put them back into a pile.

"What…what are you doing?"Syaoran asked slowly and painfully.

Sakura looked over at him seriously."I'm doing a reading."

Syaoran frowned and slowly crawled over to her."Will it work?"

Sakura frowned."I don't know.They're not Clow Cards, so the words might not work."She placed the cards in the familiar diamond.

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes."Ancient cards of Clow, give me vision now.Show me if you may, who is standing in my way."The wind in the room twirled around her, and Syaoran watched in amazement, at how controlled Sakura seemed to be.Soon the wind died down and Sakura opened her eyes.

She reached forward and flipped over the first card."Windy."She read.

_"Windy"_

_"Uh oh."_

_"What?"_

_"The cards have found out you're a card captor."_

_"How?"_

_"Windy creates paths and channels of communication, information travels."_

__Sakura frowned._Who knows something?_Then she gasped.

"Nani?"Syaoran asked.

Sakura turned to him."She knows where we are."

Syaoran's eyes widened."How?"

Sakura picked up Windy."I don't know, but I'm sure she does."

"We have to get out of here."Syaoran started to get up.

"No, not until I'm done."Sakura said sternly.She put Windy down and flipped over the middle three."Dark, Dream, Illusion."_What does it mean?_

_Dark, the evil? That has to be Natsuo.Dream?Could she use our dreams against us?But Illusion?None of it will be real?_

__Syaoran watched Sakura do her reading, but said nothing._What is she thinking?_

__Sakura picked up the bottom card.

_"This will show what your double is after.Okay, turn it."_

__Sakura flipped the card."Light?"

_"Flower.I…don't get it Kero."_

__Sakura closes her eyes.Then, she sees a vision.She sees Syaoran covered in a green light.

_"Tori!"_

__"Syaoran-kun!"Sakura screeches.

Syaoran jumps up."Nani!?"

"She's…" Sakura started, but was cut off with a loud explosion.Syaoran instinctively put his arm in front of Sakura. 

Syaoran looked in horror, as the wall of the side of their "hideout" was blown away.

When the dust cleared they saw…

"Kero-chan!Yue-san!"Sakura shouted.She ran forward to meet them, though most of the guardians were hidden in shadows.

Sakura though didn't like the feeling he was getting."Sakura!Matte!"He warned, but it was too late.

Keroberus' mouth opened and he fired a blast at Sakura.Her eyes widened, but Syaoran came forward, grabbed her, and together they dove to the side.

The two cardcaptors looked up as Yue took to the air and Keroberus stepped forward.They gasped at the sight.Yue's wings were a dark black instead a white and Keroberus' eyes were glowing red.Sakura saw the person riding on Keroberus' back.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes."Natsuo!"He growled.

"You too were so easy to find…with the help of your guardians here."Natsuo purred.

"What have you done to them!?"Sakura demanded after taking out her wand and standing up, Syaoran by her side.

"They have no souls, so it was easy to control them.Darkness fills the void where light once stayed.They're now my slaves.Yue!Attack your mistress!"

Yue dove towards Sakura, making her roll to the side.Syaoran, who was still weak, could do nothing to help.

Yue attacked again, Sakura jukes to the side."Yue-san!Stop!"She pleaded, but Yue heard none of it.He attacked, this time swatting Sakura to the ground.

"Keroberus!Attack!"Natsuo commanded.Keroberus opened his mouth and use his fire attack against Sakura.

"Shield!"Shield came forth and wrapped around her and Syaoran.

"We have to get out of here!"Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded to him and took out a card."Shot Card!Blast a way through the roof!"

Shot activated and began firing blasts at the rook, above Natsuo's head.With enough barrages, the roof collapsed.Rocks feel on Natsuo, as well as Yue and Keroberus.

Syaoran watched Sakura look sadly at the rubble, then sort of stagger._Using the Shield and Shot took a lot out of her._

__He saw Sakura take out two more cards."Iie!Sakura!You're to weak to…"

"I'm getting us out of here!"She said."Power!Fly!Lend your power to me!"

White wings once again grew out of her back and she glowed with Power's pink aura."Come on!"She flew over to Syaoran, picked him up, and flew into the air.She flew through the hole in the ceiling and out into…Penguin Park?

Author's Notes: I split this chapter into two parts as well, just because it's so long.Click ahead to part two.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digidynasty/mp_hime.mid



	5. Default Chapter Title

City Under Siege:

Chapter Three (Part Two)

"Where are we going?"Syaoran asked in Sakura's arms.

"One place evil cannot go!"She said.

Syaoran looked up at her and could see the drain was taking its toll on her.

They finally got to their destination, which was…

"Your house!!!"Syaoran exclaimed as Sakura put him down.

"Power!Fly!Return!"The wings disappeared and power reverted into a card.Sakura wavered a little bit, but Syaoran steadied her.

"Are you okay?"He asked, his voice full of concern.

Sakura nodded and shook her head to clear head.She walked up to her house."Let's go."

Syaoran sighed, but followed.Sakura led him to the library.Before they stepped in, Sakura turned to him.

"This is the room where I found the Clow Book. Some of its power still resonates here."She explained.

Upon entering the room, Syaoran staggered back.The magical signatures in the room overran his senses.He tuned his senses down.

Sakura looked at him and smiled weakly."I warned you."She went to the corner and moved a small bookcase revealing a trapdoor.She opened it up and walked down the stairs, Syaoran behind her.

She used the Move Card to put the bookcase over the opening once again.

She turned on a light, revealing a whole room, mush like her own.

"I come here when things…get too much to bear."Sakura explained.

Syaoran observed the room.It had a couch, a bookshelf, a table, and a few other things."Won't Kero think to come here?" 

Sakura put her things on the shelf and sat on the couch."Kero doesn't know about it."She pointed to the top of the bookshelf."There's one of Tori's old shirts if you want to cover yourself."

Syaoran looked down and blushed madly.He'd forgotten he didn't have a shirt on.Sakura must've taken it off to wrap his wounds.He went over and threw the shirt on.

He moved Closer to Sakura, who was trying to stay up.He took a blanket he found in the room and brought it over to her.He covered her up, bringing a smile to her face.He sat down next to her."I never did thank you."He said.

She frowned."For what?"

"For saving my life."

Sakura blushed.I told you I couldn't bear the thought that you'd get captured."She smirked."Besides, you were the lightest."

He laughed and she laid her head on his shoulder.He whispered in her ear."Arigatou."

She smiled and threw part of the blanket on him."Here.I don't want you to catch a cold after all the trouble I went though to save you."

He smiled and held her hand under the blanket."I wouldn't dream of it."The together they fell asleep.

Sakura's peaceful dreams were interrupted by a pounding sound."Hoe?"She opened her eyes and sensed other presences.Her eyes widened and she got up from under the blanket.This wakes up Syaoran.He opens his eyes groggily and looks over at Sakura.

Syaoran rubs his eyes."What's going on?"_I was having such a nice dream. Sigh…Sakura._

__Sakura held up a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet.She pointed above him.He opened up his senses and his eyes widen upon feeling the other beings in the room above them.Sakura nods and he immediately gets up and walks over to Sakura.

They listen carefully to the people above.

"She wouldn't be dumb enough to return here."One said.

Sakura gasped._Yue-san._

__"If I know her, she'll be in the place we least expect."The other said.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran.He nodded._Kero-chan._

__"Come on.Enough with this foolishness.Let's try the other's house."Yue said.

They felt the presences disappear.They sighed in relief.

Sakura walks over to the shelf and looked through this thing."Syaoran, I have this prophecy that Kero-chan…"

"Nani?!"Syaoran grabbed it from her."Why didn't you say something?"He read through it."Everything that's happened is written here."He kept reading."Surrender?I don't think so."

"I'm going to."

"Nani?"Syaoran almost feel over."Now way!Do you know what they'll do?I'm not going let you…"

"I'm going."She repeated sternly."If that's what I have to do, they so be it, but I will get everyone back, even if it mean sacrificing myself."

"If you think I'm going to let you go and let yourself get captured think again!I care too much about you to just let you give up without a fight!"

Sakura gasped and looked at him."Nani?What did you say?"

Syaoran blushed and took a step back."I…I said I'm going with you."He turned his back to them."Come on.Let's go."

Sakura frowned, but grabbed her things and followed him out.

At the school, Sakura and Syaoran hid behind some bushes.They watched as their own classmates patrolled the base.People they knew from town, their own teacher!All of them were walking around like mindless zombies.

"I don't see Tomoyo-chan or the others."Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"Maybe they're being held inside."

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."He replied taking a deep breath.

"On three.One, two…Three!"Sakura and Syaoran jumped out of the bushes and ran towards the school.The plan was to have them act like they were trying to get in, then get captured in the process.

"There they are!"One kid said.

Sakura made it look like she was trying to get into the school.She weaved to the left avoiding the people chasing her.Syaoran had run to the right.Sakura used Jump to see him cornered by some of the shopkeepers from the marketplace."Syaoran-kun!"She jumped over the heads of the people and landed by his side."Are you okay?"

He smiled meekly."Hai."

"But not for long!"Both turned their heads to the voice.They gasped.

"Chiharu-chan!Naoko-chan!"Sakura shouted.

Her two friends, carrying two staffs, sneered at her, their eyes glowing red."Oh, no."Sakura whispered.

"Takashi-chan!Iie!"Syaoran shouted.He saw Takashi was holding a sword, inching it closer to them.

"Enough!"

Syaoran stiffened."I know that voice."

The crowd parted and revealed…

Sakura gasped."Li-san!"

It was Syaoran's mother.Her eyes also glowed red.She smiled."Our master will not be held waiting any longer.You have tried her patience."She snapped her fingers.

More figures from behind Li-san came forth.Sakura felt her heart stop."Oniichan!Otousan!Iie!"They held weapons and surrounded them.

Syaoran recognized two more of the figures."Tomoyo-chan!Meiling-chan!"Syaoran shouted.Their best friends and family stood side by side with the rest.

"You will surrender now.You have no where else to hide."Li-san said.

Sakura and Syaoran stood side by side.Sakura's eyes became watery."_It's not supposed to be like this!_

__Syaoran grinded his teeth._How dare she!_

__A voice then spoke to them in their minds._Surrender the wand…Surrender the sword…_

Sakura and Syaoran looked and each other and nodded.They turned to Li-san and hung their heads."We surrender."

Fujitaka and Touya held Sakura's arms tightly, dragging her to Natsuo.Li-san and Meilin-chan brought Syaoran forward.Their arms were chained with cold locks of steel.They entered the throne room and were shoved to their knees.

Someone grabbed their heads by the hair and yanked them up to face Natsuo.

"So, the last two rebels are here."She said.She got her staff and walked over to them."You shall join your friends and serve me."She stated.

Sakura's eyes widened.She had expected them to throw them in a dungeon, where they could find a way to escape.But not this, not having their souls extinguished, only to be replaced with darkness and evil.

She tried to struggle, but the chains held her in place.She looked worriedly over at Syaoran.He met her worried stare with his own.

Syaoran started at Sakura, wanting to say he loved her, but before he could say anything. Natsuo summoned her minions.They twirled around Sakura and Syaoran trying to rip out their very souls.

Sakura let out a death scream and Syaoran echoed with his own as pain and agony ripped through them.

Natsuo smiled as the two slumped to the floor, where they remained unmoving."It is done."She nodded and her servants came forward to drag them away.The undid the chains when…

Just then, Sakura let out a cough and Syaoran groaned.The servants jumped away from the two.

Everyone froze as the two cardcaptors slowly got back to their knees, breathing heavily.

"Impossible."Natsuo whispered.

But before them all, both Sakura and Syaoran opened their eyes and revealed not red glowing eyes like their comrades, but amber and emerald shone brightly.

_I…I'm alive._Sakura thought.

_You're not the only one._

_Huh?_Sakura looked over at Syaoran and him at her._Did I just hear your thought?_

_Whatever just happened, linked us mentally._Syaoran told her.

Natsuo was not pleased at all."You will bow to me!!!"She sent a blast from her cobra staff at Sakura and Syaoran.They screamed and cried out in pain as Natsuo poured more dark energy into their bodies.

Their bodies held it off, and when Natsuo finally stopped, they mentally sighed with relief.

_Only those with the purest of heart could withstand that!_Matsuo thought triumphantly."Bow to me!!"She demanded.

Syaoran and Sakura both knew what they had to do.

'_Give in for a time.'_Sakura thought.

Syaoran caught on.'_Bow to the evil lord.'_

__As one, Sakura and Syaoran placed their hands on the ground and bowed to Natsuo.

"You are our master."They said in one voice."We are here to serve you."

Natsuo smirked and raised her hands."It has begun!!"Everyone, except Sakura and Syaoran, in the room cheered for Natsuo.

Sakura and Syaoran stood there and looked at each other._It has begun…_


	6. Default Chapter Title

City Under Siege:

Chapter Four

_ _

_Infiltrating the evil_

_Is a difficult task from the start_

_You will be tested_

_To see the true nature of your heart_

As Sakura and Syaoran were led down the school, they saw that it had changed.No more were the hallways full of lockers and classrooms.Everything had been replaced.Dungeons and dark rooms replaced the nice and neat classrooms where Touya and Yukito had once learned.Hallways were transformed into passageways, stonewalls replaced the lockers and the floor was cold granite as well.

Sakura's key and cards were taken away, as well as Syaoran's sword and his cards.They were led to a metal door that seemed identical to all the others.

"You are to stay here."Their escort said.

_Together!?_Sakura panicked.

_Oh boy._Syaoran echoed Sakura's worries with his own.

Sakura and Syaoran slowly went inside the room.It had no windows, and one large bed in the middle.They stared at it in fright and jumped as the door slammed shut behind them.

Sakura slowly walked in and looked around the room."There doesn't seem to be any other rooms…besides the bathroom."She looked once again at the bed.

Syaoran just stood there staring._I can't sleep in bed…with her._

Sakura looked over at him and giggled."Nor I with you."

Syaoran shook his head and smirked at her."You weren't supposed to hear that!"The tension subsided.

Sakura shrugged."You're projecting your feelings very strongly."She said.She looked at him and smiled."You take it.I'll sleep on the floor."

Syaoran stepped forward."No way.I'll take the floor."

"I wouldn't make you do that."Sakura responded.

"You think you have a choice?"He ran at her and she let out a little scream and ran for the bed.He tackled her on the bed and pinned her."See.You take the bed."

She smiled up at him, her lips curving in such a way Syaoran thought he was going to melt."Actually, technically, we both have the bed now."

Syaoran blushed a deep red and quickly got off her."Gomen."

Sakura got up and quickly lunged back, pinning him."Don't be."She smirked and tried not to laugh.

"Alright, you win."He conceded and slowly got up."We both take it."

She nodded."Good choice.I thought I was going to have to pin you again."She winked.Then she became serious."How are we going to get our stuff back?"

Syaoran sat next to her."You can sense the book right?"She nodded."We'll have to sneak around tonight and see if we can find it.The security isn't as bad at night, we might have a chance."

She nodded."Tonight."She got up and went under the covers.She rolled up into a ball and looked strangely at him."You gonna stay awake all night?If we're going to be any snooping around, I don't want you to fall asleep."He hesitated.She rolled her eyes."Afraid I'll bite?"She teased.

He mock-frowned."There's no guarantee that you won't."

She threw a pillow at him."Baka!Sleep there then!"She pulled the covers up to her neck and closed her eyes.

He put the pillow down and went under the covers."Yeah right, and freeze my butt off in this stone room."He curled up, his back to Sakura and closed his eyes.

_He's so cute when he gets defensive like that._Sakura thought.

"Thanks."Syaoran replied.

Sakura blushed madly._This is going to take some getting used to._

_I agree._

__And with that, they finally went to sleep.

Sakura smiled as she dreamed of Syaoran asking her out on a date.She felt someone nudge her._Sakura, wake up._

__She mumbled in her sleep."Umm…Syaoran-kun, I will."

She was nudged again._Wake up._

__No response._I said WAKE UP!!!_

__Sakura jolted up and smacked Syaoran in the head."I'll have to remember not to do that one ever again."

Sakura smirked."Sorry."

Syaoran rubbed his head and looked at her."Just what were you dreaming about?"

Sakura blushed."Nothing."

Syaoran smirked."Oh I see."_You are so easy to read._

__Sakura picked up her pillow and hit him with it."I am not!"

"Okay, jeez, I was only practicing."He said in defense.

"Yeah right." She got up."So why'd you wake me up?"

Syaoran got up also and helped Sakura to her feet."You do want to get our stuff back right?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "I forgot!"

"Maybe that's cause you spend too much time in dreamland."

Sakura smiled at him._And you don't?I'm not as clueless as you think._

__Sakura walked by a shock stricken Syaoran and tiptoed to the door._You coming or not?_

__Syaoran turned to her and nodded._No more verbal communication.Only in the room or we'll get caught for sure._

__Sakura nodded and stretched out her senses.She could feel the book and slowly opened the door.

_No one's close to our proximity._Syaoran told her.

_Let's go._Sakura went down the hallway and followed her sense of where the book was, Syaoran following her.They dodged the guards and finally came to room, where Sakura was sure their weapons were being held.

Sakura slowly opened the door and found the library, or what used to be the library.Now it was a dark room.Sakura frowned._Her study?_

_That's what I think._Syaoran looked around._You go to the right.I'll take the left._

_Right._Sakura started off and Syaoran did too.Syaoran went slowly around the room, until he came across a scroll.He opened it and gasped._Syaoran-kun!I found them! _Sakura sent to him.

Syaoran closed the scroll and went over to her.He walked up beside her and saw their weapons being held in a shield of some kind.

_How do we open it?_She asked.

_I'm not sure._Then Li remembered._I found this. _He handed her the scroll.When both hands touched the paper, there was a bright flash and both cardcaptors disappeared.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran next to her, but they weren't in the same room anymore.

"Where…where are we?"Sakura said grabbing Syaoran's arm.

He shrugged and examined their surroundings.They were in a room Syaoran was familiar with."This is the Spell Casters Room."Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded and looked down to the far end of the room.There was a figure, hidden in the shadows.She gasped.Syaoran went instinctively in front of her.

"You need not fear me.I'm only here to help you."The figure said.

"Show yourself!"Syaoran challenged.

The figure obliged and stepped into the light.Sakura's eyes widened in surprise."Clow-san!"She said.

Clow Reed bowed. "Nice to see you, Clow Card Mistress."

She bowed to him."Hai, nice to see you too, but aren't you…"

"Dead?Yes, but I left some of my magic in this scroll to warn you.You must beware of Natsuo.She is not what she appears to be."Clow Reed warned.

__Syaoran frowned."What do you mean?"

"Here, let me show you."Clow Reed said and suddenly, the room changed.They were now in another room.Clow Reed was kneeling against a bed.On the bed was Natsuo.

"Don't leave me, Natsuo."Clow-san said.

Natsuo smiled."I'll never really leave you."

Clow nodded solemnly. "I know."He chanted some words and Natsuo began to glow brightly.Slowly, right in front of the young cardcaptors' eyes, Natsuo's body turned into a Clow Card!

__Clow Reed took the card and held it in his hands, looking at it longingly."Now you will always be with me."

The vision ended and Sakura and Syaoran returned to the room with Clow Reed.

Clow Reed looked down at the floor."So you see?She's doing all of this, because she thinks I'll return.I can't tell her that I can't."He paused then turned to the two."But you can."

They looked up in surprise.Clow Reed closed his eyes and chanted some words.Sakura and Syaoran started to glow.When Clow-san stopped, he smiled at the two."When the time comes you will know what to do.I have given you the powers of the Move Card.Syaoran, you also now have the power of the Fly inside you."Syaoran nodded.Clow-san nodded his head."You can use the scroll to help you.Please bring her back to me."

__The vision ended and Sakura and Syaoran were returned to the study.

Just then both of them froze when they felt Natsuo's presence enter the room.Syaoran hid the scroll under his shirt.They turned around the corner and were instantly face to face with her.

She narrowed her eyes."What are you two doing here?"

"We…uh…we heard a sound.Thought we'd better investigate."Sakura lied.

Syaoran caught on."Actually I heard it and brought this wretched girl with me."He said indicating Sakura.

Sakura mentally winced, even though she knew he was just saying that, it still pained her.

Syaoran regretted saying that, but he had to convince Natsuo that they weren't in this together.

"You are not allowed out of your quarters after hours."She said. "You must be punished."

Sakura started to panic.To make things worst, Natsuo brought out a whip."Get down on your knees."She commanded Syaoran.Syaoran did as told, he couldn't let her know he still had his free will.Natsuo turned to Sakura and handed her the whip."Punish him."

Sakura's eyes widened.Natsuo was getting impatient."I said hit him!"

Sakura looked worriedly down at Syaoran.He didn't turn his head to her, but stayed on his hands and knees._I can't!_

_Do it._

_Nani?_Sakura was shocked._Syaoran, you don't think I'm…_

_DO IT!!_He pleaded with her.

Sakura closed her eyes and lifted the whip.She brought it down on his back, making a deep gash in his back.She winced as his pain came through to her.

"Again."Natsuo said.

Sakura did as told, making another gash in his side.

Syaoran clenched his teeth against the pain, as each blow came forth, more blood spilled, he wasn't sure how mush longer he would last.

Natsuo continued to have Sakura whip Syaoran until his back was completely covered in blood.Sakura had to use all of her strength to keep from having her hands shake.Finally, Natsuo called it to an end."Take him to your quarters.Wash him up.He's learned his lesson."With that Natsuo turned on her heel and left the room.

Sakura slowly helped Syaoran to his feet and helped him back to their chambers.

Sakura slowly let Syaoran sit on the bed, while she ran to the bathroom and got a bowl of cool water and a washcloth.She came back and immediately started to cleanse his wounds.

Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she saw every swipe on his back, each one at her hand.She cleaned the washcloth and repeated the routine._I'm so sorry._She thought as more tears came forth.She let out a little sob.

Syaoran's hand immediately came around and stopped her hand."Don't be.You did what you had to do."

Sakura shook her head and looked down at the ground.She closed her eyes as more tears threatened to fall."I...I hurt you.In a million years I never thought I'd do something like that.Putting you through so mush pain and…"

"It wasn't your fault.And I don't blame you."He smiled at her."If you hadn't Natsuo would've caught on."He explained.

Sakura didn't buy it.Her sobs continued until Syaoran wrapped her arms around her, despite the pain in his back, and pulled her into a hug._Don't cry, please._He asked her._Seeing you sad is more pain than any weapon or whip could ever do._

__She looked up at him and he whipped the tears away."Feel any better?"

Sakura nodded."A little."Then she gasped."Oh my gosh!I must be so foolish!Here you are loosing blood and I'm crying!I'm so absent-minded!"She immediately went back to dressing his wounds until his chest was wrapped in many layers of bandages.

She sighed sadly._I'll never forget_ _what I've done to you this night._

__Syaoran sighed.He wished there was something he could do, but there wasn't.What was done was done, and he couldn't change the past.But maybe, with Sakura's help, they could change the path of the future.


	7. Default Chapter Title

City Under Siege:

Chapter Five

_True intensions revealed_

_The ultimate plan is set_

# Courage and wisdom

_Sole weapons against this threat_

There was a bright flash and Sakura looked around to see that she and Syaoran, who was standing next to her, had returned to Natsuo's study.They were about to discuss what they had just witnessed, when the felt Natsuo's presence.

Syaoran covered their tracks, or what Sakura had thought.Natsuo said he was to be punished and ordered him down on his knees.Sakura grew worried, for she knew what was to happen next.Natsuo handed her the whip and ordered her to whip Syaoran.

Horror enveloped Sakura as her body went against her mind and grabbed the whip.

_No!I can't!_She pleaded with her body, but it didn't want to listen.She then heard Syaoran voice in her head asking her to do it.She didn't want to, but she felt her hands rise above her head and she tried to fight against it.

_Please no!I don't want to hurt you!_Sakura's hands came down and the tough leather came down full force.Upon contact with Syaoran's tan skin, it ripped the first of many large gashed into his back.Through his shirt and three layers of skin, until blood veins were broken and blood spilled all over his back.

Sakura wanted to cry out as she too felt his pain on her back.But she couldn't.Her body wouldn't let her._No!Syaoran-kun!_

__

__"No Syaoran-kun!"Sakura shot up in bed, drenched in bed.

Immediately the form next to her woke up and wrapped his arms around her._What!What's the matter!_Syaoran's voice came to Sakura's mind.

Sakura started to cry and leaned into Syaoran's embrace._I'm so sorry!I couldn't stop it!I never wanted to hurt you!_She silently told him.

Syaoran knew to what she referred and rocked her back and forth._Shhh.It's okay.I'm all right.You didn't do anything wrong._

__Sakura shook her head._No I hurt you.I wanted to stop, but I knew I couldn't!Why is this happening to me!To…you…_

__Syaoran brought up Sakura's face to meet his own._Listen to me.You have to be strong.We will get through this, but only if we stick together.Are you with me?_

__Sakura nodded._I am._

Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles._Great, now, let's get planning._

_ _

__Once Sakura calmed down, Syaoran took out the scroll that he had found in Natsuo's study.They reviewed it and tried to understand its meaning.It transcribed:

Infiltrating the evil

Is a difficult task from the start

You will be tested

To see the true nature of your heart

True intensions revealed

The ultimate plan is set

Courage and wisdom

Sole weapons against this threat

All will not be

As it appears to the eye

Loss of innocence is shown

Your dear loved one may die

Sakura gasped at reading the last part._Could it mean Syaoran?_

_It could mean anything._Syaoran assured her.

But then Sakura remembered the reading she'd done the other day._Light?Syaoran-kun!_

__Syaoran peered into Sakura's green eyes._What haven't you told me?_

__Sakura looked up at him, shock written on her face._I…um…_

__Just then, the door flew open, and Sakura and Syaoran turned to see a boy, from their school, they didn't know his name, standing there.Syaoran narrowed his eyes."What do you want?"He asked, keeping his character, as Sakura hid the scroll.

"Meeting, now, in the audience chamber."He said and left.

Sakura frowned._Audience chamber?_

_The cafeteria.Or at least where it used to be._Syaoran told her.

_Let's take this time and see if we can find out what Natsuo is up to._Sakura suggested.

Syaoran nodded._We'll sneak back into her study and try to get her master plans._Syaoran proposed.

Sakura nodded._We have to stop her before she can…_She stopped, not wanting to say the words.But she knew it was a possibility.Syaoran might have to go through something horrible, and he might leave her, forever.

Syaoran took her hand in his._I'll be okay.Don't worry.I need your help._He asked for her solemn word._You have to be strong.I can't do this alone.Promise?_

__Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand._I promise._They closed the deal with a pinky swear and made ready tonight.

Sakura closed the door behind her as she and Syaoran entered Natsuo's study.She felt uneasy about the whole thing, but knew it had to be done.They decided to stay together and this time keep their senses open for any other presences.

_Anything yet?_She wondered.

_Nothing._Then he stopped.Sakura felt it too.They went to a glass-cased cabinet and saw what seems to be a journal.It glowed with a golden light.

Sakura gazed in awe and amazement at its beauty.She went to open the cabinet, when Syaoran sensed something wrong.

_Matte!_He warned, but it was too late.When her hand touched the casing, an alarm went off.Sakura covered her ears against the sound.Syaoran heard footsteps and soon the whole room was filled with Natsuo's "soldiers", including their friends and family.They came in and grabbed Sakura and Syaoran, separating them.

Their cover blown, Sakura screamed. "Syaoran-kun!!!!"She fought to get back to him.

The guards pulled her arms behind her back and held them there tightly.More guards were needed to hold Syaoran back."Sakura!!!"

Soon, after he was restrained, Natsuo entered the study."So, it seems you were never under my control after all, ne?"She narrowed her eyes at Syaoran.

He glared at her back."I would never fall under your control so long as I draw breath!"He said.

Natsuo growled and brought her hand viscously across his face.A red mark slowly formed on his cheek.

"Iie!Syaoran-kun!"Sakura struggled, but could not get free.

Natsuo turned to her."So?You withstood my powers too, ne?Well, you'll live just long enough to see your poor Syaoran-kun die, by my hand!!!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide and filled with tears.She tried to fight them back, but remembered the Light Card from the reading.It was going to happen, and she couldn't stop it.

__Natsuo charged up a blast in her hand and aimed it Syaoran.

Sakura couldn't watch.She'd failed him._You have to be strong…_She remembered what Syaoran had asked her to swear._Promise?_

__She had, and she was breaking that promise by sitting her doing nothing."Iie!!!!!"Sakura cried out.The blast was let loose and something in Sakura snapped.Her outburst triggered the powers Clow Reed had given them.The closet that held the journal went flying across the room, and went in front of Syaoran.

Natsuo couldn't stop what was happening and watched in horror as her blast hit the closet, spraying wood in every direction.The splinters struck many of the guards and Sakura was set free.She ran to Syaoran who used his power to levitate the couch towards them.

"Duck!"Syaoran and Sakura ducked as the couch went flying over them and hit the guards holding Syaoran at bay.They went flying into the wall and stayed there unconscious.

Sakura helped Syaoran to his feet and together they faced Natsuo.Syaoran looked at Sakura."Arigatou."He said gently.

She smiled."I never break a promise."She winked at him.

Natsuo came forward and picked up the journal that had been in the case.It held all the journal entries she had made, while Clow Reed was alive, and with her.She looked at it longingly."He did this to me."She whispered.

Sakura and Syaoran frowned.Natsuo closed her eyes against tears."He did this to me and left me alone!"She started to get angry, tightening her grip on the book.

Sakura caught on."He did it because he loved you!"She told her."He wanted you to survive!!"

Natsuo opened her eyes and they flashed red."You have no idea what your saying!!!It's because of him I'm here now!!Alone!!!He left me alone!!!"

"That's not true!" Syaoran said.

Natsuo growled."It isn't?How can you be so sure?" Syaoran stayed silent. "I'll show you what he did to me! I'll let you see!!!!"She threw her hands forward and the winds in the room picked up.The winds twirled around Sakura and Syaoran and they screamed as their souls were ripped out, leaving their bodies, like empty shells, lying in a heap on the floor.

Sakura and Syaoran were pulled into the book, followed by Natsuo.She would show them.She would let them see for themselves what pain she'd gone through.Pain without him…


	8. Default Chapter Title

City Under Siege:

Chapter Six

_All will not be_

_As it appears to the eye_

_Loss of innocence is shown_

# Your dear loved one may die

_ _

__Sakura felt herself falling, falling, until strong arms, stopped her and held her close.She opened her eyes and looked up to see Syaoran holding her in his arms, glaring at something far away.She followed his gaze and gasped at seeing Natsuo, floating there in front of them.

Sakura got up and looked up at her."Why did you bring us here?"She asked.

"You wanted to see what he did to me?It is here, where the answers are seen, not told.Innocence lost, and hatred born."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances at recognizing the prophecy: 'Loss of Innocence'.Did she know about it?

Natsuo's cobra staff appeared in her hand, and she spun it around, much like Sakura did when she worked with the Clow Cards.Suddenly their surroundings changed and Sakura and Syaoran saw what seemed to be the Spell Caster's Room.Natsuo watched along with the two card captors at a scene from the past.

They saw Kero-chan taking all the Clow Cards and sealing himself with them inside the book.(I'm not sure if that's what happened but bear with me, ne?)

Besides the book, a single card glowed and flew out of the window.The scene changed and the card appeared at a burial sight.The card released itself, and turned into the shape of Natsuo!

She held flowers in her hand and bent down on the grave.She laid the flowers near the tombstone, and began to cry."You left me.You said we'd always be together.I loved you, Clow-kun."

Sakura and Syaoran gasped.The present Natsuo whipped away tears as she recalled the last time she ever saw Clow Reed, her beloved.

The past Natsuo placed a gentle hand on the grave."Why did you do this to me?Why did you grant me eternal life, when Life without you isn't worth living at all?"

Natsuo couldn't stand it anymore and made the scene disappear.

Sakura whipped away her own tears and clung onto Syaoran's shirt."You loved him a lot, ne?"She whimpered.

Natsuo said nothing.

Syaoran looked up at her."We can help you.If we turn you back into a card…"

"No!!!!"She boomed, catching both teens off guard."I will not return to that prison!!"She pointed at Syaoran."You are what I need to bring him back!!You will be my salvation!!!"

Sakura stepped in front of Syaoran.Now she knew what the cards had been warning her about.Natsuo true intentions were revealed."You can't have him!It won't work!If you would just listen to us…"

"Silence!!!"Natsuo fired a blast from her staff at Sakura.

"Sakura!! Iie!!!"Syaoran pushed Sakura out of the way and took the full blow of her attack.

Sakura hit the floor besides him.She looked up in horror as Syaoran fell to the ground."Syaoran-kun!"She ran to her side.

She lifted his head into her lap and glared up at Natsuo."What will this accomplish!!?What good will it do for anyone!!?"She demanded.

Natsuo narrowed her eyes."Now you will know the pain I went through, when Clow-kun left me!"

"Clow-san loved you!!He wouldn't want you to do all of this!"Sakura countered.

"Then he should have thought of that before he trapped me in this prison!!I will live forever, alone and unloved!!!"

Sakura shook her head in a negative.Next to her, Syaoran took her hand in his."Sakura…" He said in a hushed voice.

"Nani?"Sakura asked.

"We have to seal her.We can help her more, if she's in card form."

"But how?" She asked.

Syaoran tried to answer, but the loss of blood prevented him.He opened his mouth to speak, but ended in silence as his eyes closed and he breathed his last breath."Sakura…I love you."Then he died in her arms, right then, right there.

_ _


	9. Default Chapter Title

City Under Siege:

Chapter Seven

_ _

_A time will come_

_When love will bind_

_In body and soul_

_In heart and mind_

Sakura shook her head in disbelief.He…was gone.She shook his lifeless body, hoping he would wake up, but nothing happened.She hung her head down in shame.It was her fault.She had caused this, knowing full well he was the target all along.

The Light Card had tried to warn her.The prophecy had told her it was a possibility.Even Natsuo said she was after Syaoran.But Sakura didn't listen, didn't want to listen.She didn't want to have to think of a life without Syaoran.

She wanted time to be able to tell him her feelings.What she really thought of him.He wasn't just her partner for capturing the cards, or another one of her classmates…he was someone very special.Someone who had stolen her heart.

And now it was too late.She had been too dense to see it and now he was gone.Gone forever.Without a shred of life in him to give her the slightest of hope.

Through tear filled eyes, Sakura glared at Natsuo."Now I know how you feel!!Are you happy!!!?The person I loved is dead!!Only one difference…" She paused, noticing the shock on Natsuo's face.She looked down at Syaoran and gently moved a piece of his dark brown hair out of his eyes."The one difference is I never had the chance to tell him."Sakura whispered and began to sob uncontrollably.

Natsuo gasped, but stayed silent.Too many conflicting emotions were running through her, too many unknown factors of her actions had just taken place.She was without direction; she didn't know what to do.

Sakura closed her eyes and continued to cry, when she heard Clow Reed's voice in her head.He told her…_A time will come when love will bind…_

__Sakura gasped.That's it!That's the solution.Death cannot stop true love, for love itself cannot be stopped.Not the body or the soul.Its path runs along a deeper course…one straight and true.

Sakura lifted Syaoran's head to her and whispered in his ear."Aishiteru."

Suddenly, Syaoran began to glow, the wound on his chest, healing in an instant.He opened his eyes and smiled up at Sakura."I know."

She opened her mouth in shock, so Syaoran come up and kissed her on the lips.

Sakura also started glowing and with Syaoran's help, both stood up.They faced Natsuo with renewed confidence.They knew what they had to do, even though it meant sacrifices.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his."In body and soul."He recited.

"In heart and mind."Sakura finished.

With the last of the prophecy fulfilled, Sakura and Syaoran's chest glowed a different color than the green and pink of their auras.Their chest glowed a golden radiant color.

Out of each of their chest, came forth golden hearts.

Natsuo was shocked._Those with the purest of hearts._

__Sakura and Syaoran had only a moment to gaze at wonder at what they had created, for then they saw the two hearts converge into one.

Natsuo growled and shot a blast, trying to stop the transformation, but it was already underway.Sakura and Syaoran turned into two balls of pure light and merged into one.It flew in front of Natsuo.

Natsuo stepped back, as it seemed to look at her carefully, judging her.Its glow intensified as Sakura and Syaoran chanted the sealing words for this special card.(Very corny here…)

Once were you human

Your love to Clow-san did bind

You are a card now

Return to your power confined!!!

Natsuo wanted to fight it, but now that the words were said, she could not.Her body began to disintegrate into the flow of wind encircling everything.Her staff disappeared, and then her hands, soon all of her body formed a card; one with her name on it, Natsuo.

The light "moved" the card up into the air and chanted."Release and dispel!!!"The card opened once more, but this time Natsuo was greeted by a happier face.

She gasped."Clow-kun?"Indeed standing in front of her was Clow Reed himself.He smiled and held out his hand."Welcome back, my love."

She cried tears of joy and ran into his arms.He hugged her back and glanced back at the ball of light."Thank you, Clow Mistress, and my descendant.You are freed."He waved his hands, and the ball of light separated into the familiar forms of Sakura and Syaoran once again.They fell to the ground and collapsed.Clow Reed took one last look at the two and then vanished with Natsuo by his side.


	10. Default Chapter Title

City Under Siege:

Epilogue

_ _

_Good conquers all_

_All is as it should be_

_Two finally come together_

# And meet their destiny

With Natsuo destroyed, the hold she had on the town was gone.Out of no where, the townspeople's souls returned to their bodies, their skin turning the familiar peach, their eyes reflecting their original colors of blue, green, brown, and some purple.

They seemed to wake up form a dream…make that a never ending nightmare.For though they seemed like monsters, they were conscious about what they were doing.How they were being controlled, what they had done to their neighbors, and most especially, two certain teens that had sacrifice everything to save them.

The two guardians remained in their true form, their identities no longer a secret.The family and friends of the hero and heroine came together and gazed down at the seemingly sleeping forms.

For though everyone had awakened, these two did not.In the center of Natsuo's former stronghold, lay Sakura and Syaoran.Their skin white, their eyes closed, and the souls gone.

Li-san bowed her head in respect, followed by Yue-san and Keroberus-chan.Tomoyo-chan, Touya-chan, Meiling-chan, and Fujitaka-san, all cried for their loss of these two innocent lives.

They knew it wasn't their fault, but they still felt responsible for the damage they had done.If they could've done one thing to help, one once of courage, maybe, only maybe, could Sakura and Syaoran been here to witness this celebration.

All were about to leave, when a light caught their attention.They turned and watched in awe, as they saw Sakura and Syaoran step out of the light, holing hands and smiling.

Everyone froze, unsure of what to do.The two appeared as angels as their wings grew from their backs.They walked up to their seemingly dead bodies, and lay down, disappearing into them.The townspeople all held their breath and waited for a miracle.

And a miracle they received, for when the light faded away, two teens, which were moments ago long dead, opened their eyes, and slowly got to their feet.

It took a while for all of this to sink in, but when it did, family, friends and strangers alike rushed over to thank and congratulate the Saviors of their town.

Sakura and Syaoran were delighted to see everyone back to normal, and ran to hug them.Touya, though didn't like Syaoran, gave him a pat on the back."Thanks for bringing her home."

Syaoran smirked."She's more powerful than you think."

Touya frowned, and Syaoran left him like that.Soon, the crowds and the best wishes grew tiresome.Sakura and Syaoran held their hands and looked at each other in the eye._Shall we?_Sakura said with a smile, happy that they were still linked.

Syaoran winked._Let's blow this joint!_As one both Clow Card Mistress and Clow Descendant revealed their wings for all to see.Then, without a moments hesitation, ditch their "fellow man" and made their way, far away, to a place where they could be alone for a while, together.

Sakura and Syaoran landed high on a hill, overlooking the town, now full of light and the sounds of birds chirping and animals calling out to each other.

They settled under a beautiful sakura tree, Sakura under the protective little wolf's arm.She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad Natsuo and Clow-san finally got together.I could never imagine a life without you, Syaoran-kun."Sakura commented.

Syaoran nodded and looked down on her with a smile."You know what makes me happier?"She looked up._Nani?_He ran a hand through her hair."That you and I are together now."He leaned down and they kissed passionately, as if there were no tomorrow.

Then they just sat there until well into the night.Soon they heard the sound of celebrating and shouts of joy.They looked at each other in confusion and flew up from where they were to get a better look at the town.

In the middle, town square, (okay, not very original, sorry) they saw probably the whole town having some kind of festival.

_Did I miss some holiday or something?_Sakura wondered.

Soon they heard distinctive cheers."Sakura!Syaoran!Sakura!Syaoran!"

She giggled and Syaoran laughed.He held out an arm._Shall we?_

__Sakura nodded, taking his arm, and they flew down to the party.

Under the tree where to two lovers had just left, stood the spirit of Clow-san and Natsuo.Clow-san smiled."They remind me of us where we were that young."

Natsuo playfully hit his arm."That was a millennium ago." (Literally)

He laughed and she laid her head on his shoulder.He sighed and stared at the two disappearing angel forms.In his mind he thought._Maybe the last part of the prophecy came true after all…_

_ _

_Good conquers all_

_All is as it should be_

_Two finally come together_

_And meet their destiny_

__


	11. Default Chapter Title

City Under Siege:

Prologue

_"The weak will die out_

_The mighty will fall_

_To a great evil force_

_One greater than them all"_

_ _

__A woman dressed in a long lavender robe, with a red sash, lay unmoving on the ground.Her body was bruised and cut in many places.She held in her hand a magical device.It was useless, now.It's power completely drained.

She had fought well, and weakened her opponent, but it was stronger.It had won out against her and every other body there was on the battlefield.Four familiar forms also lay unmoving amongst the debris.

The woman pushed her self up to her feet and overlooked the battlefield once more.Friends and family had fought bravely, and yet, it had not been enough.The force was now on the loose, and heading straight towards the last people who could stand up to it.

_My son…_The woman thought.The woman, also known as Syaoran's mother, feared deeply for her son.He was still in Japan, aiding the Cherry Blossom, now the Clow Card Mistress, in her new mission._The force is heading straight for Japan.It can sense them, and it will try and destroy them._

__Syaoran's mother bent over the four forms she'd recognized earlier amongst the carnage.Syaoran's four eldest sisters had also fought along side her, along with every other able-bodied member of the Li clan, and yet, it still wasn't enough!

The force had been prepared and had brought and entire legion of dark soldiers, creatures from the underworld, with no sense of survival, only bent on destruction.The Li Clan Elders has met and decided that they had to stop the force here, in China, before it could grow stronger and spread throughout the world.But now it was too late.

Syaoran's mother kneeled over the girls and made sure they were breathing.They were, and she sighed with relief.She looked out towards the setting sun._I must go to my son.I'll will warn him tonight and join him as soon as I clean up here.He must be forth warned!_


End file.
